sodafandomcom-20200214-history
Pepsi ONE
Pepsi One, corporately styled PEPSI ONE is a sugar-free cola, marketed by PepsiCo in the United States as an alternative to regular Pepsi and Diet Pepsi. history On June 30, 1998, the artificial sweetener acesulfame potassium (Ace-K) was approved for use by the Food and Drug Administration. PepsiCo responded within one hour, announcing the introduction of Pepsi One (which reached store shelves the following October). The original formulation was sweetened with aspartame and acesulfame potassium. This new variety was based upon an earlier product (sold in other countries) called Pepsi Max, but it featured a formula and flavor profile developed specifically for the U.S. market. The launch of Pepsi One included an advertising campaign featuring the slogan "just one calorie. On March 21, 2005, Pepsi-Cola North America announced that it will add SPLENDA® Brand Sweetener (sucralose) to a newly reformulated Pepsi ONE,this ruined the taste. in February 2011, without any notice, warning or guidance to its customers Pepsi had discontinued Pepsi One in the Texas market. Several customers have contacted Pepsi directly at 1-800-433-2652 to demand its immediate return, but as of March 9, 2011 Pepsi had taken no action. Consumers report that Pepsi One was highly addictive. Internet chat pages confirm several cases of individuals suffering from severe withdraw when unable to consume Pepsi One. Medical evidence showed consumers suffering from headaches, chest pain, lack of energy, anxiety and increased irrational anger. Numerous retail employees report personal eyewitness accounts of shoppers frequently stocking up on Pepsi One each time it was delivered to their particular retail store. Pepsi's customer service center in Purchase, New York claimed the decision to discontinue selling this product was based exclusively on poor sales. Pepsi One drinkers insist this claim is absurd considering grocery store sales reports. The recent public disclosure by CNN about the addictive nature of certain reduced calorie drinks makes this claim very suspicious considering retail reports of the products widespread popularity. Pepsi truck drivers have been witnessed telling store employees that Pepsi-Max has replaced Pepsi One. When confronting Pepsi's corporate office about this claim, Pepsi Corporation representatives responsed that Pepsi-Max is an entirely different product with considerably more caffine than Pepsi One and that Pepsi Max has the herbal stimulant ginseng. This herbal stimulant has been reported to cause throat dryness and increased sexual aggression. Pepsi-One drinkers have insisted that Pepsi-Max is not a suitable replacement and that Pepsi-One should be returned immediately. Retail reports confirm that Pepsi-Max is hardly selling at all and is not a reasonable replacement for Pepsi-One from a business judgment point of view, causing furhter suspicion on Pepsi-One's sudden unannouncted departure from retail stores. Before 2012, Pepsi One was the last Pepsi variant to include the old logo used from 2003 to 2008, while all the other Pepsi variants had been using the current logo used since late 2008. However, Pepsi One's logo was later modernized with the current logo to be in line with the other flavors. Discontinued in mid-2014. PepsiCo wrote on its website that "Pepsi ONE has been discontinued. We regularly evaluate our product portfolio to find efficiencies, and we have decided to remove Pepsi ONE from the marketplace. Pepsi ONE has very limited distribution and will be out of the marketplace by end of the year 2014, and in some markets product inventory has already been exhausted." Pepsi one 2Dbottle.jpg Category:Pepsi Product Category:Pepsi brand